Broken Hearts Healed Part II Love in the clouds
by buffy-hu
Summary: Mary's story some years after Andrew and Lucy married and Mary sent Jake away.


_**Note:** English is not my first language so sorry for grammatic mistakes and everything. If anyone wishes to correct the whole story I would be happy to update the text and thankfull of course... :)_

_This is Part II of Broken Hearts Healed - Mary's story with Captain Jake Smith(I made him a bit "younger" :) )_

_Mary has diabetes and doesn't want to make Jake's life hard or ruin it like she did it to her family. She wants him to be happy. Is she going to realize the she is the only one who can make him happy? _

_Lucy, Andrew, Matt also starring, Lucy&Andrew some problems of their own._

"Forget it! I don't wanna marry you!"Mary said to Jake. The 35 years old Captain was shocked. He just stood there in the garden watching Mary walking back to the building back to the happy people celebrating Lucy and Andrew Nayloss' wedding. He starred on the ring in his hand. Then he turned to the gate and left...

Mary opened her eyes.  
"This stupid dream again!"she said loud but she still felt the loneliness she felt 2 years before. She got out of the bed and got dressed in her uniform. A same lonely day again.  
"Matt, are you up?"she asked his brother knocking on his door.  
"Now, I am!"he murmured from his bed.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to say that I'll go to work!"  
"Did you have breakfast?"  
"Yes, of course!"she said and tried to sound honest and happy. She was sick of his brother and his nutrition rules. He had his idea he should take care of her because both of them were alone. It wasn't Mary's fault that Matt couldn't come over Shawna. And she was happy to be alone, at least she thought.  
On the way to the airport she felt hungry but she didn't care for it. It can wait, she thought.

Matt woke up and looked at his watch on his arm, he forgot to take it off last night. He couldn't even remember what he did...  
He got out of the bed and went to his sister's room, but just before he opened the door he remembered she was gone. But he looked into the room and was frown. Mary forgot to take her blood-sugar tester and her insulin kit with her. She had diabetes but never cared for this in the last 2 years after they found out.  
"I must to find her!"Matt said and called up Lucy before going on his way.  
"I'll call Andrew and Kevin! And I'll call the hospitals! I hope nothing happened to her!"she said and hung up the phone to do the calls.

Mary felt tired and realized she was missing a turn. Before thinking about it she turned the wheels and wanted to go back. But she was on a one-way street and even a carefully driver couldn't prevent an accident behind her. But Mary did not realize that. She had luck the safety belt held her otherwise she would fly out through the window.

Lucy hung up the phone and prayed that Mary won't be hurt serious. She dialed Andrew's cellphone number and told him what happened.  
"Calm down Lucy!"he said after Lucy almost screamed in the phone."Think first of the baby!"  
"But she is my sister!"  
"She will be okay!"Andrew said."I'll go and take Matt and Kevin to the hospital! so long call my Mom and ask her to take care for the girls."  
"Okay, I love you! Be carefull!"Lucy finished the call and dialed her mother-in-law's number. Fiona was there in ten minutes just before Andrew arrived.  
Lucy hugged him and wanted to stay there for a long time.  
"Let's go honey!"he pulled her away and held her shoulder.

Matt walked just up and down in the waiting room when Lucy and Andrew appeared.  
"How is she?"  
"You shouldn't come here in your.."  
"I'm pregnant not ill!"Lucy shouted.  
"It's okay!"  
"Just tell me how is she?"  
"She is in the OR" Matt said.  
A long seen face appeared behind them.  
"Jake?"Lucy asked surprised."How..?"  
"I took over one fly from Paris and when I arrived I've heard about Mary..."he said."I don't know why I came..I mean I wanna know if she is okay, but I have no right to be here..."  
"You have!"Lucy held his hand and they sat down.  
None knew what to say or asked. They haven't seen each other since Lucy' and Andrew's wedding. None knew what happened, just that Jake left Mary that night.

About 20 minutes later Dr. Hanson appeared.  
"She will be okay! She didn't came to herself, but she was calling for Jake..."Dr. Hanson looked at him."I think you should go to her..."  
Jake nodded and walked into the room the doctor showed him.  
Mary woke up when he neared her.  
"Jake? Are you that?"she asked and tried to smile.  
Jake didn't say anything.  
"I must be dreaming again. Like every night. But now I wanna tell you what I should tell you before... I love you, even if you won't believe that.. I really love you, but I never wanted to marry anyone... I've seen lots of broken hearts in marriages and lots of women giving up their dreams for being mothers and wives... That's not for me... I wanna do my job study and nothing else...Even if you.."she stopped and turned away."Why am I talking about this it's only a dream..."  
"No"Jake said."It's not a dream..."  
"It must be!"she turned back with tears in her eyes."It must be 'cause you left for Europe!"  
"I came back today..I took over a fly from Paris... I should go back tonight..."  
"You will go back!"Mary said.  
"No, I'll wait until you get better!"Jake said."Even if you don't want me... I still care for you..."  
"You don't have to!"Mary said."Go back to Europe and be happy with your life there!"  
Jake was surprised after she told him, that she loved him, he hopped she would be happy if he'd stay.  
"You really want me to leave?"he asked silent and hurt.  
"I do want it!"Mary asked turning away, so he won't see her tears.  
Jake walked to the door and turned back before leaving.  
"Good-bye!"he said and closed the door behind him.  
Mary turned to the door wishing it would open again and let her tears falling down her pillow.

"What's wrong?"Lucy asked seeing Jake's face."Is she..?  
"She is quite ok. She just wanted me to leave"he said."I was happy to see all of you again"he said and left.  
"Jake!"Lucy wanted to follow him but Matt stopped her.  
"Mary wanted him to leave, let him go!"  
"Mary is too stupid to see, that he loves her more than his life..."  
"But obviously she doesn't love him..."Andrew said.  
"She does...But thinks, that she would make his life hard because of her diabetes. And she thinks she would only make mistakes..."

After two days Mary could go home.  
"I hate this bed!"she screamed again and again.  
"You have to get better, Mary!"Lucy said taking her some food.  
"I hate just to lay in my bed and waiting for being served. You should go home and think of the baby!"  
"The baby is okay, so I'll stay until you eat your food!"Lucy said.  
"Okay, I'll do!"Mary said and made a face looking at the soup.  
"I never asked you but why did you send Jake away?"  
"Because I love him. He wanted to marry me, but I won't ruin his life. I ruined mine often and I hated to do that to my family. And I love Jake more than my life.."  
"Why do you think you would ruin his life?"  
"'Cause I do it always!"  
"You did and you found back to the right way! There is nothing better in this life then to love someone and to have kids with him! And for that you need to be married!"  
"But you are like Mom! A perfect wife and mother! I am rather the single type..."  
"Don't tell me you don't dream about living together with him and having kids..."  
"I do! But I can't!"Mary yelled and handed her sister her food."Bring this away and let me alone!"  
"But Mary..!"  
"Go!"

Matt looked up when Lucy came out of Mary's room. He was sitting on the couch in the living room.  
"What's wrong?"he asked his sister.  
"I asked her about Jake.."Lucy answered and brought the soup into the kitchen."He asked her to marry her on the wedding..."She said after coming back and sitting down next to her brother.  
"He..? And she sent him away?"Matt was surprised."I thought they loved each other!"  
"They do, but Mary thinks she would just ruin his life like her own before.."  
"It's stupid! She found back on the right way...I'll talk to her!"  
"It's too late! She..Jake is gone"  
"How do you know?"  
"I called him yesterday and he said he would let her alone like she wanted..."  
"Those fool lovers, I'll talk to Mary, she has to call him!"  
"Don't"Lucy stood him in the way."You know her, she never does what you tell her to do! I have a better idea, but I have to call Farrah!"  
"Who is she?"  
"She is working with Mary, and knows a lot about Jake"Lucy grinned."She is his cousin!"

After two weeks, when Mary got better and she could start at work, she was surprised that they changed her plane in the very last minute.  
"To Europe? Where is Budapest?"she turned to Farrah who told her about the changes.  
"Hungary I guess, somewhere middle Europe..."  
"And they have direct flights to N.Y.?"  
"Since only two weeks"Farrah said."You have an hour, so hurry!"

After 8 hours Mary looked around tired at the Ferihegy II, in Hungary.  
"I have 2 days to my next fly?"she wondered reading the notes she got.  
"Mary?"a familiar voice asked behind her. She closed her eyes, she didn't expected to meet him there.  
"Jake! Nice surprise!"She turned around with a smile on her face.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"he asked and became angry.'Does she think she could play with me like this?'  
"I do my job! I came with the 417, and on Wednesday I'll go back with the N77. And you?"  
Jake shook her head. There must be someone managing this.  
"Almost the same, I came with the R16, but I'll fly with you on Wednesday."  
"Great!"Mary said turning around, but she realized she didn't know where to go.  
"Do you know this place?"she asked turning back after some steps.  
"A bit. I am here every 2 month."  
"That must be pretty much. Where can we sleep?"she asked and realized what she said."I mean where can I get a room. I am not sure they organized this"  
"You can come to me. I have an apartment near the airport."  
"No thanx, I rather go to a hotel.."  
"They are far from here and taxi is expensive. And you look tired."  
Mary looked up at him trying to find out, what he wants from her.  
"Don't worry, I understood that you don't want anything from me, and I respect your wish. I just offer you a place to stay for the 2 days."  
"Well, okay"Mary said, but she was more afraid she could turn weak and ... She shook her had, it can't happen. She hurt him too much, she can't hurt him more.  
"Don't worry I won't beat you!"Jake smiled."You should know me that much!"  
"I know"Mary said following him to his car.  
She felt dizzy and held for her package. She get worried when she couldn't find her Emergency Kit. A little box with some candies.  
"What's wrong?"Jake asked when he opened the door of his car.  
"Nothing"she said and hopped they would get to him soon."Is your flat far from here?"  
"About 5 minutes if there is no traffic jam on the way. Otherwise it can take even an hour. Why?"  
"I am just tired"she lied and prayed for getting there soon.  
10 minutes later she felt sick and asked Jake to stop.  
"Are you okay?"he asked worried after turning to the side of the street.  
Mary shook her head."Do you have some food there? Or Candies?"  
"No, are you that hungry?"  
Mary wanted to tell him the truth about her diabetes but it was too late. When Jake opened the door she almost fell out of the car. He became scared for her and called the emergency on his cellphone and hoped they would get there soon.  
He looked into her bag and found a card there. 'I have diabetes' it was written there. Jake became shocked. He heard about diabetes before but didn't know much about it. Soon the help was there and he followed them to the nearest hospital. He had luck that one of the EMTs spoke English so he knew what is going to happen with her. He asked the man about diabetes after they arrived to the hospital and the doctor was in Mary's room.  
"You don't have to be afraid unless she doesn't take care for herself."the young man told him.  
"Can she come with me today?"Jake asked.  
"If she gets better yes. It depends how low her blood-sugar level was. And how she reacts on the sorbit she gets."  
"That means it isn't that serious?"  
"As long as it happens not too often. But there are some people who doesn't care unless they have serious problems."  
"I think I should call her family!"Jake held for her cellphone.  
"Only outside of the building. No cellphones are allowed here!"  
"Of course!"Jake said."Thank you for the information!"  
He went out of the building to call Lucy.

"I knew it would happen. She..."Matt jumped up from his seat on the couch.  
"Calm down! She is in the hospital and Jake is with her!"  
"But she doesn't want him to be with her!"Matt said.  
"She does, believe me! I know her better!"  
Lucy stood up and turned to the room of the twins after hearing Amanda screaming.  
"Summer Jessica Nayloss, you'll give Amy her Teddy back!"she said after seeing what happened.  
Matt appeared behind her.  
"Why can't she play with it?"Matt asked.  
"Because she has her own, only she puts it somewhere everyday and she can't find it on the next day."  
"So you think Mary will be okay?"Matt asked Lucy.  
"Of course she will, and I hope she'll see that she shouldn't let Jake go."she smiled holding for Summer's teddy bear.  
"Daddy?"  
"Daddy is coming home late again!"Lucy said to Amy who asked for his father often in the last days.  
"Is he working that much?"Matt asked."Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"No, you can go home, or if you have other plans...!"  
"You know I don't have any..."  
"You don't need to stay..."Lucy smiled."We will be okay!"


End file.
